


Reversed Reflections

by BioYuGi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, Aunt Transformation, Body Swap, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/F, Life Swap, Lip Expansion, Mental Transformation, Milf Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission for the ever-awesome Terrormokes featuring two of his lovely ladies. Jenny, who was described as basically human Tero instead of shark, and her aunt Vivian, who is an older, wiser woman on the run. A day seems to be going normal for the two until Jenny's clumsiness causing their lives to begin swapping in exaggerated fashion. Thanks for the comm!
Kudos: 14





	Reversed Reflections

"Good work today, Jenny, you can go ahead and clock out now." Jenny nodded as she finished wiping down her last booth. The previous customers had left a bit of a mess behind but she wasn't going to leave until it was cleaned up. The brunette stood up straight and cracked her back into place after fixing her posture.

"Thanks Sharon. Oh, were you able to take a look at my request for more hours next week?" she asked hopefully. 

"I would like to, dear. But you mentioned that you might not be staying here forever and if I give someone a full-time gig like that I need to know you're committed." Jenny sighed, hanging up her apron. "Sorry."

"No, no I get it," Jenny replied. She turned to leave, but in her haste to hang up her apron, a loop on her jeans had gotten caught on the door handle. Jenny's attempt to move caused her to slip on the ground, and the hooked loop pulled her backwards and down. "Wah!" she yelped as she fumbled backwards and landed on her tush. "Owee."

"Oh dear. You all right?"

"Yeah, heh, just a trip, that's all," Jenny replied. "Nothing unusual for me."

"Mm-hm. That's why those ketchup bottles were all emptied this afternoon weren't they?" 

"Ah, m-maybe. That wasn't my ass that time though, that was…" Jenny cleared her throat and cut herself off. "Anyway. I'll see you later, Sharon."

"Oh you know, tomorrow's a holiday so we're not opening. We were going to go down to the bowling alley and play a few frames together. Are you interested?" Jenny thought it over for a moment, and her face grimaced. She liked all her coworkers. But she made enough of a fool of herself at work. The last thing she needed was for them to think she was some klutzy bimbo. She nervously fiddled with her necklace as she considered, then declined the offer.

"N-No thanks, Sharon. I appreciate it. Maybe my aunt and I can do something together, though! She's been busy for the last few days so, hopefully she's got something fun planned."

"If I did have something planned, it wouldn't suit you well to sit on your rear end, would it?" Jenny didn't react to the new voice, but the owner shivered. 

"Oh, hi Aunt Vi! What are you doing here, I was just about to leave." Vivian stared at Jenny who was still on the floor. She cut an imposing figure compared to her younger niece.

"Jenny, this is your aunt? Is she one of those domi-" Vivian stared at Sharon, and the other woman clammed up. Jenny sighed, but couldn't blame what Sharon was thinking. Most women didn't exactly go out in all-leather getups for casual wear. Then again, it tended not to matter when you were intimidating enough for nobody to mention it. "H-Hi, nice to meet you." Vivian just nodded, and reached down to grab Jenny. With one arm she was able to yank her niece back into a standing position, humbly showing off her strength with a single motion. 

"Ah, well, I'll see you on Monday then, Sharon!" Jenny said as Vivian left the store, intending Jenny to follow. She hurriedly caught up with her aunt as Vivian walked down the street. Her cape swished behind her dramatically despite the lack of any noticeable breeze. Jenny looked up at the much taller woman. "Aunt Vi, what's going on? You don't normally pick me up from work." The older woman sighed.

"That should be reason enough to not ask foolish questions." She changed directions at the corner of the block, and Jenny had to double-back to catch up to her again. Jenny waited for further explanation, but none was offered until she was pulled into an antique shop. "This will do."

"Do for what?" Jenny stumbled inside and saw a menagerie of old items all arranged meticulously on shelves. They were packed so full that it didn't seem there was room for anything else.

"I received a tip, something might be here I need. Stay on guard." Jenny looked around as Vivian browsed.

"I don't really think there's anyone who can sneak in here, auntie. Everything's so stacked up. I feel like I'm gonna knock something over just wha-" Jenny turned around, and the size of her impressive bosom caused a small figurine of a well-endowed woman to fall off of the shelf. "Whoa whoa I got it!" she cried out, diving to catch it before it shattered. 

"Phew…" As she put it back in place, the young woman's backside bounced into a large dusty tome, pushing it open and causing it to knock over several more items at once. "Ah geez!" The brunette scrambled to stop the domino effect and used herself to cushion the fall of every single object, with an amulet falling right in her cleavage, a scroll smacking into her backside for cushioning, and her hands holding onto several pieces of old jewelry.

"That was close. Heh, I don't want to get cursed or anything."

"Jenny, curses cannot be contained in such small objects," Vivian said, holding onto at least a dozen expensive plates that Jenny nearly toppled over. 

"Oh. That's good!" The younger woman smiled and made sure everything was back in place, before turning around and walking straight into a mirror. It instantly cracked right down the center. Vivian smacked her face in distress, the leather of her glove creaking as it slid down her cheek. "Th-That's bad, though. Isn't it?" With the way Jenny and Vivian were standing, each of them were reflected in a single half of the cracked mirror. 

"Is everything all right in here, ladies?" came the withered voice of the old, well-dressed man behind the register.

"Um, well," Jenny began, looking at the mirror. Her eyes felt unfocused for a moment, and in that brief second she swore she saw Vivian in her reflection and herself in Vivian's place. Then the crack vanished, and the mirror looked pristine. "Yes? I suppose everything's fine."

"Sir, what's this mirror?" Vivian asked, concerned as she walked over to it and gently stroked it with her gloved hand.

"Just something from, I believe, a Victorian estate. Nothing noteworthy, honestly." Vivian looked stern. More stern than usual, at least, before nodding.

"Very well. As I was saying before my niece interrupted, please alert me if you find any information on that matter. My number will still be active for 48 hours." Jenny looked confused, and Vivian just sighed. "Business matters, Jennifer."

"Kay…" Realizing she wasn't going to get a straight answer, Jenny simply followed her away from the store, unaware as they left that the nearly foot-length in height difference between niece and aunt was a bit smaller. 

"Aunt Vi, I'm hungry, can we grab something quick to eat before we head home?" Vivian reached into her cleavage and extracted a pocket watch.

"Yes, fine. Where?" Jenny mentioned a place nearby, and she led the two towards it. The smell of the grill cooking up burgers and hot dogs hit both women quickly. Jenny's stomach growled while Vivian let out a sigh of disapproval. "Is there anything on this menu that's actually healthy?"

"Um, the chili dog has beans in it. Beans are healthy, right?" Jenny replied. Vivian sighed but went in either way, and stood in line with her niece. 

"We don't even sit down first, we have to order up here? This isn't a great sign of restaurant quality, dear."

"It's fine! I like this place. You can get a salad, it's fine," the younger girl said with some levity in her voice. As they approached the counter, Vivian scoured the menu. Most of the options appeared to be deep-fried, covered in cheese, or carb-loaded. Nothing that really suited the proud, athletic figure she carried.

"What would you two like?" the man behind the register asked, placing a small placard with a number on it before Vivian.

"Uh, y-you go first," Jenny stated, nudging herself behind Vivian a bit.

"I'll have the mushroom and swiss cheeseburger, please. With a side of fries, and a diet root beer," she said after a moment's contemplation. "Jennifer?"

"Heh, I like the way you think! I'll have the bacon ranch burger, but, um, can you do it with no bun? With a side salad, please, and a regular coke."

Neither order was particularly unusual, but as Vivian paid and took their number to a table to sit down, she did think it odd that Jenny went for a low-carb option. They took their drinks and each took a sip. 

"Bleh…" Vivian muttered. "What did you get, again? Just a regular? May I try it?"

"Huh? Sure," Jenny asked, smacking her lips after trying her own drink. Sitting down it was harder to tell, but their height difference had narrowed once again, now only half a foot separated Vivian from Jenny. The older woman sat a few inches shorter, while the young waitress had gained in return. Vivian's lips curled up in a smile as she sipped the sugary beverage. Though she quickly narrowed her gaze in return. 

"This is far too sweet for you," she explained, swapping their drinks. "I can work this off, you take this instead." Jenny wanted to complain, but it did feel like her cola had been too sweet for her taste buds.

"So, what was so important that you needed to pick me up from work?" Jenny asked, waiting for their food to arrive.

"It's just a precaution. With the holiday weekend, I didn't want to risk you thinking you could sneak out and have a fun party or get-together without my supervision." 

"Aunt Vi, I'm like, literally an adult. Not even an 'I'm 18!' situation, I can drink and everything," Jenny said with a pout. Vivian sighed, and took another swig of her drink, leaning back in her chair. 

"I'm well-aware of that, Jennifer. But, you just… it's, you know?" Vivian fumbled over her words, trying to find the right thing to say. Unfortunately she felt very distracted and didn't know why. Her brow furrowed as she indulged in more soda, a treat she hadn't had in decades. "Never mind. Our food's here." It came relatively quickly, which she was grateful for as it meant they could get home sooner.

Normally the sight of a burger dripping with cheese would disgust her, but right now it looked suspiciously tempting. Vivian actually looked around the restaurant to see if there was any odd figure lurking around. She saw nobody. It just seemed unlike her to order something so unhealthy. Though, it did have mushrooms, she thought. However when she looked at it again, the mushrooms were actually fried, negating any value they might have had.

Jenny's meal looked much more like something she would eat on a regular basis. But the sight of the burger without a bun seemed wrong to her. Vivian's eyes widened when she saw her niece wipe off most of the ranch from her patty onto the side of the plate with her fork.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked.

"Oh. That's just way too much ranch dressing."

"Are you going to put it on the salad instead?" 

"Um… no, no I don't think so. It's fine as it is." Vivian looked incredibly concerned, but Jenny didn't notice her distress as she tucked into her meal. Vivian still had her hands on her burger, and took a bite as she contemplated what was going on. That stalled her thought process entirely to focus on the taste. It was scrumptious, a flavor sensation she'd not had in ages. It made her completely unaware that her muscle mass was eroding, and the firm set of abdominal muscles beneath her leather getup were melting. The arms that held the burger, dripping with cheese and deliciousness, softened and lost some of their definition.

On the opposite end of the table, Jenny tucked into her bunless burger with a knife and fork. She sipped from a cup of diet soda. It bothered Vivian in a way she couldn't comprehend. Jenny was a junk food lover, and while it hadn't made her overweight, she certainly wasn't a trim girl. Even now, under the table, Jenny's hips and thighs were swelling. Her thickening legs stretched the denim of her jeans, while her underwear tightened up against her growing caboose, with her cheeks widening to fill up more space on her seat.

Vivian couldn't figure out how to process her concerns, and merely ate away her stresses like an inexperienced teenager trying to deal with anxiety. She even dipped her fries into a mound of ketchup to add to the delicious explosions happening in her mouth. Jenny didn't even finish the bacon on her burger, and Vivian found herself reaching for it to complete her meal. She didn't want to leave anything behind. The older woman licked her lips, as an idea came to her.

"Jennifer, do you want dessert?"

"Dessert? You usually don't offer to get dessert," Jenny noted. Vivian nodded.

"But if I did, you'd want something, right? Some cookies, or a piece of cheesecake or pie?" Jenny looked over at the cold display where they had desserts ready to go. 

"Oh! Sure, yeah, I could do a piece of cheesecake. That sounds good." Vivian sighed.

"Okay. Good." She stood up, ready to leave. 

"Wait, what's good?" Vivian shook her head.

"Nothing, I just thought, it'd be strange if you didn't want something sweet. Right?" Jenny laughed.

"Well duh, I think you're the only person in town who'd turn down a cheesecake."

"For sure," her aunt retorted. Her slip of the tongue went unnoticed as she went back up to the register to purchase the slice of cheesecake to go. She may as well indulge her niece after being so confusing. It must have been hard on the young woman. After all, Jenny was in her twenties. But as they left the restaurant, that specific number became blurry, and Vivian couldn't quite remember how old Jenny was. 23 seemed right, or was it 25. Maybe 26? Either way she was still a spring chicken compared to her own age. She'd just celebrated her 50th birthday not too long ago.

Or… was it her 47th?

Vivian snapped her fingers to make sure Jenny was nearby as the two left the restaurant. She looked behind and saw the bouncy girl running for a few steps to catch up for her. Jenny was looking exceptionally jiggly. Not just in her backside, with the added mass given to her lower body. But her boobs looked larger as well, wobbling up and down in her top as she hurried up. Vivian was prepared to catch Jenny, whenever she ran for very long, she was bound to trip. Thankfully, Jenny caught up with no issues.

"Oh." Vivian blinked a few times, and then turned to leave. She placed her hand on the door and pushed. Her face slammed into the door and she backed up in a huff. Red-faced.

"It's, it's a pull," Jenny clarified.

"Y-Yes, I see that," Vivian muttered, opening the door as hard as she could and stepping through hurriedly. Embarrassed by her mistake she failed to see her own body was softer, far more than what would be caused by a simple burger and fries. Her own body had become thicker and curvier, with her musculature now completely invisible. She rubbed her face in annoyance, making her elbow rub against her chest a few times as the nipple grew erect from the attention it received.

"Let's get home." She paused for a moment. "We don't want your dessert to get warm." Vivian tried to keep an ample pace as they returned to their modest living space. Jenny stayed right up next to Vivian the whole walk, even though she normally had a bit of difficulty keeping up with Vivian. It was a simple matter of length with Jenny's legs being far shorter than her aunt's. But thanks to the changes they'd been going through, the two of them were nearly equal in height at this point, and it was easy for her to stay next to her guardian.

"Sooo…" Jenny stepped forward a bit more, putting her hands behind her head so her elbows jutted out. "Since you didn't want me going out to hang with anybody, did you want to do anything with just the two of us? We could go see a movie, or rent a few and have some fun inside, I know they make reduced fat popcorn so you could still snack with me, or maybe we could go shopping for records or other stuff, I dunno. I'd be down for whatever, what about you?" Vivian heard Jenny speaking but wasn't paying too much attention. Her eyes instead focused on Jenny's bust. Her nipples were prominently sticking through the fabric.

"Jenny, are you not wearing a bra again?" Vivian asked. The question came so suddenly that she used Jenny's preferred name. 

"Well, yeah. They're super uncomfy. It's not like you wear one either, Aunt Vi!" she said, poking the older woman in the breast. Vivian blushed, and normally would have admonished her for an act like that.

"Th-This leather bodice is for protection and support!"

"That's what a bra does!"

"Tch, you're like, not getting this cheesecake if you keep teasing me," Vivian said, as a slight vapidness came into her voice. She even swished her hair behind her head, with neither woman noticing it was significantly longer than it was supposed to be. Though considering Jenny hadn't noticed anything odd about Vivian's changing speech patterns, the spacey girl couldn't be counted on to notice something that minor.

By the time they returned home, the changes to their bodies had spread even further. Jenny's curves had been significant to begin with. But after more than an hour of steadily swelling and thickening, her proportions had gone from curvaceous and into voluptuous. Each breast, unconfined by a bra, had reached a mass easily as big as her head, if not an inch bigger. Her melons were capped with wide, half-dollar areolae with nipples that hadn't stopped pushing into her top since they left the restaurant. Though, when weren't her nipples pushing into her top? 

That thought and more went through Vivian's mind as she turned around to take stock of her niece and saw a woman who looked significantly more mature. It wasn't just the curves, as her backside had become easily just as massive, with thighs rubbing together as she strode through the door. It also wasn't the hair, which hadn't lengthened so much as widened, becoming a poofier, more styled hairdo that gained some frills around the outside edges.

"Everything all right, Vi?" Jenny asked. Vivian closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Jenny was now officially a bit taller than her, and her lips had gained a lovely shade of dark red lipstick to match their new plumpness.

"N-No, I'm not, like, sure," Vivian replied. "Jenny, you still want the cheesecake, right?"

"Oh, nah, you can have it. I need to watch my figure," Jenny said proudly, smacking her wide hip and sauntering inside. Warning signs flashed in Vivian's head, but the neon lights were broken and the plug came undone entirely when she nudged the box with her elbow and the smell of cheesecake wafted into her nostrils.

"No, you… I mean, guess it shouldn't, like, go to waste." Vivian licked her lips and grabbed a fork. She took the cheesecake with her to the couch, where she went to go sit cross-legged on the cushions. Her boots; tall, leather, and buckled to the rest of her outfit, simply fell off as she got into position. They were too big for her legs, and swiftly transformed into a pair of furry, fashionable boots. Ones that looked unreasonably expensive. She pulled up her feet between her thighs and dug into the cheesecake.

As she gorged on the sweets, Vivian smiled gleefully. It was amazingly good. She should have taken a picture of it before digging in. It wasn't the fanciest piece of cheesecake she'd ever seen, but it's always worth taking a snap of some dessert to post online.

Her hand, with a piece still on the fork, hovered in midair. What on earth had she been thinking about. She was changing. Vivian put the cheesecake down and turned to go to the bathroom. Instead she finished the treat in one large bite and ran to the nearest mirror, cheeks stuffed with cream cheese.

Vivian's hands ran over her face. It was wrong. She still looked like herself. But with years of her life missing. Her cheeks were rounder, her eyes less cold. She removed the leather choker around her neck and looked closely at the skin. There was supposed to be a faint scar on the side, but it had vanished. It could have been that whatever was changing her had healed some old wounds, but in combination with her youthful appearance, she came to the correct conclusion that she was regressing. That scar had been gained nearly twenty years ago, meaning she was 30 or younger now. 

"Damn it. I've gotta, like…" Vivian reached for her phone. She reached into her substantial cleavage, and yanked out her phone. But instead of the simple, cheap device that could be easily discarded, the youthened woman found a smartphone. Vivian instinctively turned on the camera app and pointed it towards her. She stood on her tiptoes, and jumped a bit so she could sit her ass on the edge of the sink. With the camera pointed her way, she flashed a picture, Vivian pouting with slick, soft lips, and her ass absolutely hanging out of her yoga pants.

"When did I…" The memory of her leather armor was fading. But the yoga pants also looked super hot on her ass, so she wasn't terribly concerned about that, or the fact that the rest of her outfit was shifting to match her new appearance. More years were getting stripped away from her, and with it, her hair grew longer and longer. It was as if someone was pulling on her strands, and each tug was simply yanking out part of her wisdom and maturity.

"Mwah. Yeah, that's a good one." She jumped off of the sink and began typing into the phone, looking for a good filter to put over the picture. Her backside looked awesome, with her thong strap pulled right up over her hips. The younger woman chewed on her lower lip as she went back out into the living room area, while Jenny was in the kitchen nearby.

"Viv, are you playing with your phone again?" Jenny asked, bent over in the fridge. Vivian's ass had become a nice, thick set of pudding cups, but Jenny's butt was absolutely enormous. It was easily wide enough to fill a loveseat to capacity and then some. What was remarkable was how fat it looked, even in the confines of the dress she wore. Vivian swore that she'd been wearing jeans when they got home, and Jenny certainly didn't have any time to change clothes. But the red garment wrapped around that ridiculous donk looked like it had been glued to her doughy butt cheeks, considering how she could see the panty lines through it.

"It's, it's not playing with it," Vivian spoke uneasily. Bashfully. It was completely unlike her, and the fact she recognized that only flustered her further. With each passing moment she felt the situation slipping out of her grip. "I was just taking a selfie." Vivian normally hated that word. But what other word could she use to describe it? 

"Ahh, fair enough. I remember taking some hot pics of myself back in my day," Jenny said. She stood up out of the fridge and swung her wide hips to close the door behind her. In her hands she held a coconut water, and a cream soda. A day ago, it would have been obvious who each drink was for. Now, she handed the soda to Viv, who popped it open by pushing the bottle between her boobs and twisting. Gone was the rest of her leather outfit, replaced with a trashy-looking tubetop that exposed all of her belly, including the fancy, jeweled belly ring that adorned her navel.

"You took pics of yourself?" Viv said with a scoff. "Whatev."

"Oh no, it's true! You're gonna hurt my feelings. I've still got it where it counts, but I was quiiite the looker back in my day." Jenny sauntered over to Viv, with her hands placed mincily in front of her bodacious chest, which still had yet to be supported by a bra. Her melons encompassed most of her torso, even with her height increase. She giggled, and wrapped a thick arm around Viv, while pulling out her wallet.

"See, that's me right there!" She pointed out various pinups in her wallet's photo slots. Jenny, looking much younger than she did now, dressed in bikinis and model gear, posing seductively for a camera. That was more the age of the Jenny that Viv knew, but now she felt embarrassed looking at pictures of her dressed in such a manner. Her body was immaculate, with boobs and butt that Viv felt jealous about, despite her own sizable rack and badonkadonk.

"Aunt Jenny, gosh, why do you carry this stuff around with you, you…" Viv gasped and shook her head. "No no no no, you're not my aunt, I'm your aunt!" Jenny looked confused.

"Aw sweetie, if you want you can call me mommy if you'd like that more!" Jenny reasoned. She took Viv in her arms and squeezed her into a deep, deep hug. 

"Mmf!" Viv cried out and nearly dropped her phone. That thought filled her with more fright than the sensation of shrinking down even further as Jenny hugged her. It made the once-older woman groan with an unusual sensation coursing through her body. It was oddly pleasant, which made it all the more distracting and difficult to fight off. With Jenny squishing their bodies together, the new aunt's curves exploded further.

The tight red dress that Jenny was adorned in stretched to help support the extra-massive curves and bouncy, wobbly assets the mature woman carried. Her height was extended with a fancy set of high heels that pushed her up inch after inch. The difference between her and Viv meant the once-strong woman was absolutely smothered in boobage which was continually expanding outwards.

"Mmmngh…" Viv moaned and pushed her face deeper into the hug as a sense of comfort washed over her. It was going against every lingering bit of strength and tactical knowledge she had. But it was a warmth that Vivian hadn't felt for ages, so Viv could barely resist the urge to dive headfirst into it. Jenny's curves were expanding further, until her belly gained more poochiness as well, but it wasn't as if she were siphoning boobs away from Viv. The younger girl still had room to grow. 

"Nnngh, Aunty Jeeeenny," Viv whined, gasping at the sound of her own voice. Muffled as it was through Jenny's cleavage, it was absolutely higher-pitched than she would have liked. It was like her body had the barest ability to project her voice out, making it so light and airy that a dog could have heard it from a block away. She finally pulled her head out, with her face now covered in makeup. Jenny's had been coated with some fancy lipstick and mascara as well, but Viv's was utterly caked in it, despite her skin not having any blemishes that needed to be covered up. 

"Um…" She paused in her speech, poking a swollen, fat lower lip that was as thick as a hot dog and coated in a lime green shade of lipstick. Her tube top now had 'Tasty' emblazoned on it with various rhinestones, while 'Cake' was stuck across her bum. She kept her mouth open vacantly while her eyes slowly blinked, as if it took more effort than her brain could handle to shut both eyelids at once. "Whaaaa, what was I doin'?" she asked, tilting her head gently to the side. Her long locks of silky black hair bouncing nearly as much as her boobs would if she ran.

"Oh nothing. Unless you wanted to help me with making this pie?" Jenny asked. The older woman still had on her fancy dress, with cleavage showing off like nobody's business. But now she had an apron on, complete with the classic 'Kiss the Cook' phrase. But someone had cheekily scribbled off the 'Kiss' part and written 'Grope' instead. Viv scoffed and looked up at her aunty. Which required her to step back and crane her neck up, considering Jenny's boobs blocked the short girl's main line of sight.

"Um, like, nooo. I don't wanna get my hands all…" Viv held her mincy fingers out in the air. No sense of muscle definition, or fighting stance, or any sense of tact. Just doing that had made her wobble and trip, having to be caught by Jenny once more. "Mmfy," she finished, taking that long to come up with the word 'dirty'. 

"Oh that's quite all right, dearie," Jenny said soothingly. Her voice was sinfully mature, with a light layer of huskiness to it from years of 'experience'. Like a pitcher of a scrumptious aged wine with a single shot of bourbon diluted in it for an extra punch. "You're not quite old enough to know the secret ingredient yet~" she teased. Viv pouted and blushed, crossing her arms under her sizable chest.

"It's not like I wanna know it… I mean," she mumbled and trailed off, catching her glimpse in a mirror on the wall. The thought of the mirror in the antique store now resonated in Viv and her dull eyes widened just a bit more. "Oh crap! That's like, not good. I gotta make a call!" Viv scrambled to her bedroom as Jenny simply smiled at her sweet girl running off.

Viv simply redialed the last number on her cell phone as she entered her bedroom, it would have been the antique store, after all. She paid no mind to the walls with various boy band posters taped up all over, or the multitude of pillows on her bed, or the fact it was a comfortable-looking bed with various lights, makeup sets, and other amenities that Vivian never would have used. Viv sat on her bed, and immediately rolled onto her belly, and kicked her feet up in the air. A dopey smile came to her face as she recognized the girly voice on the other end, despite not having heard it before.

"Gracie? Oh my gawd, hi! Yeah, like, I didn't mean to call you, but I guess I called you. So sup? Yeah, yeah, uh-huh?" One of her hands began to roll a strand of her own hair around it, amusing herself with a simple act that a five-year old would have been bored of. Viv rattled on with her bestest friend, and rolled around on the bed occasionally just to entertain herself. As she laid on her bed, reality of that space continued to change. Girlier, pinker, more fashionable. There wasn't a set of practical shoes or work clothes to be found in her closet.

"Yahhhhh, yeah I know! Oh like, hang on, there's someone at the door and Aunty Jenny's probably too full of dough to answeeeer." She giggled and hopped off of her bed. At least, that was the intent, but she wound up stumbling around and landing on her boobs instead. The dumb girl giggled and fixed herself, coming out of her bedroom with her yoga pants even tighter. As she got to the door, she smelled Jenny's pie in the oven. But seconds away from the door, she paused.

For a brief, fleeting moment, she was Cheshyre once again.

"N-No, they're like, looking for me!" Her thoughts connected that her room had been removed of all tools that she might need. So, perhaps they'd been placed in Jenny's room instead. She went into Jenny's room, and the older woman smiled from the kitchen.

"Second dresser drawer, honey~" she called out. Viv paused when she got in the room. It looked simpler than what her own had been transformed into, which might have been a good sign. She opened up the drawer and found it filled with various condoms. Her eyes went wide, and she shook her head. Maybe she misspoke, so Viv opened the top drawer instead. That one had a few special toys and various batteries stored up. Feeling hopeless, Viv opened up the bottom drawer, and found massive bras and panties that would easily be the center spread sale for a lingerie magazine.

"Oh no…" Viv felt her hands grasp around a few condoms and stuff them into her cleavage. She pouted petulantly, biting down on that puffy green lip for a few seconds as she grabbed a fancy bottle of perfume on the dresser. As her rogue hand spritzed it into her face, Viv shuddered and chuckled ditzily. 

"Ooh, yes, hehe, Aunty Jenny's perfume's like, always getting the boys hawt," she cooed. Viv skipped out of the room as best as she could and opened the front door. Behind it was a young man she did not recognize whatsoever. But instead of fear, Viv only felt lust, she absolutely could not wait to get those pants off. 

"I'll like, be back later, Aunty Jenny!" she called out, grabbing hold of her date's arm and springing outside. Jenny smiled and sighed happily, as she took the finished pie out of the oven.

"Ah, young love~ Hmmm, hopefully she's back before 10. I don't think this pie will last that long otherwise."

Viv's night was a complete blur to her. The energy and attitude she had as this young woman was so different from her normal outlook that the lingering remnants of Vivian were curious to see where it went. She'd never been so outrageously bouncy or fun-loving in her life. To the point that she didn't even care when her date brazonly groped her in the middle of their date. Or how her hips and ass jiggled from side to side with each step she took. Which also was groped at her date's behest to get him further aroused.

An erection had never looked so enticing to Viv in all her life. There was no doubt in Viv's mind that she'd be riding that dick before the end of the night, regardless of who it belonged to. She was right.

Despite her former skills, Vivian was still human, and had human urges. It wasn't as if she were a virgin who'd never climaxed in her life. But the ravishing ecstasy that went through her body as she plunged her pussy on this stranger's cock was the most amazing sensation she could have dreamed of. Drool leaked out of her mouth as she bobbed up and down on it, squeezing her breasts happily in both hands.

"Yes, yes, yes, like, harder, faster!" she moaned, jiggling all over. This body was a hotbed of hormones. Every part of her felt like it was tingling from a combination massage chair and hot tub. Viv bucked her hips on her date's cock, not even listening to what he had to say. In the woman's head, thoughts and memories still lingered from her previous life as Cheshyre, but they were literally getting fucked out of her. She bounced up for a few seconds and away went firearms training. A spank to her wobbly bum and her blade training was gone as well.

Her memories of missions, the reason in her life that she was being chased, contacts for information and weapons. They all vanished from her mind. Replaced by thoughts of idols, pop stars, makeup tutorials, good selfies, and hot dicks. She pushed her chest into her man's hands as she climaxed for the first of several times that night, now a cute little kitten who could barely lift a paw to hurt someone.

Back in their shared home, was Aunty Jenny, who had received a special visitor herself. Seeing her lovely niece go off with a hot young man had created a bit of a stir in the older woman's loins as well. She sat on his lap, comfortable in one of those scandalous sets of lingerie Viv had stumbled across. Half the pie tin had been emptied, and rested on her domed belly which bulged out from how much pie had already been stuffed in her face.

"Mmmf, ooh, you're such a charmer, you really know how to spoil a lady," Jenny said, her pussy firmly wedged around her booty call's penis. Her red lips were stained blue from the succulent berries in the pie she made, which had been carefully fed to her spoonful after spoonful. "Gosh I'm such a glutton aren't I? My looks are going to take a hit after ooh!" Her teasing self-put down was immediately halted as her belly was licked. "Oooh, you beast of a man, you!"

"Mngh, yes, yes, feed me more, spoil me you young monster," she cooed, getting another mouthful of pie. She cooed, already on her second climax of the night. With many more to come considering how much pie there was left. Unlike Viv, there weren't any lingering thoughts of her previous life to be erased, they'd left the station ages ago in comparison. All reality knew at this point was there was a curvy, thick aunt getting her desires satisfied while her curvy dumb niece was fucking harder than she'd ever fucked before.

Tomorrow, life for them would return to normal. It's just that their sense of normal was warmer, sexier, and involved a lot more cuddles than before.


End file.
